Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media such as a rotating magnetic disk or a solid-state memory. New types of storage media, referred to as Storage Class Media (SCM), can provide various benefits over more conventional storage media, such as a rotating magnetic disk or flash memory. SCM can include, for example, a Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), a Phase Change Memory (PCM), a Resistive RAM (RRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), Programmable Metallization Cell RAM (PMC-RAM), Chalcogenide RAM (C-RAM), Ovonic Unified Memory (OUM), or a 3D XPoint memory.
Some DSDs may include different types of storage media in the same DSD, with each type of storage media having different advantages or disadvantages. SCM is typically faster than conventional storage media in storing data, may use less power, or provide a longer usable life for storing data. However, the amount of SCM storage space may be limited, since SCM generally costs more than conventional storage media.